Love me, choose me
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: What would have happened if Rachel told Ross how she really felt when she went to London? Would he pick her or Emily. Would it be too late? Rated T for a little language.


Rachel watched with a look of despair as Emily walked down the aisle. Sure Emily looked beautiful. If Ross was to have someone other than her she could see why he would fall in love with a woman like Emily. But even after failing to tell Ross how she felt before the wedding started, something inside her wasn't ready to let him go. Like she had said, it wouldn't be over until they said "I do".

Ross smiled as Emily stepped up to the alter. He really couldn't believe he was getting married again. Of course he had thought that he and Carol would be together forever. When that ended he wasn't sure he'd ever find love again. But then Rachel came back into his life and he felt something he had never felt before. Her beauty, her smile, her laugh, her loving nature had made him melt at the sight of her. He had thought he had found his soul mate, but then he made the worst mistake of his life. Sleeping with Chloe. He had hurt his love, and he understood why she ended it. Would he ever find love again or was Rachel truly the only one? Here he stood, sure he had found love again. But was it love he really felt? Or was it just a way of moving on from Rachel forever?

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ross and Emily," the minister muttered in his monotone voice. "If anyone thinks these two should not be joined in marriage they should speak now or forever hold their peace."

This was it. Rachel's last chance. She loved him. She couldn't let him slip away. 

She jumped to her feet. "I have something to say!" The whole alter turned in shock towards her. She looked confused. Ross' mouth dropped and Emily turned with a great look of anger falling all over her face.

There was silence for a moment. No one really ever expected someone to say anything in a moment like this. Those words were just a precaution, the minister thought. What should he do? 

"What do you have to say, young lady?" he asked.

"I, I." She stepped out into the aisle. In her simple brown outfit, not dressed suitably for a wedding by any means, Rachel stood out from the crowd. All on her own. 

"What do you have to say, Rachel?" Emily snapped at Rachel. 

"Ross, everyone might as well hear this. I've got nothing to hide."

He turned away from Emily and dropped her hands. He was now probably about ten feet from Rachel.

"Rach?"

"Don't marry her, Ross. I still love you"  
The crowd released a sigh of shock.

"What, what?" he stuttered.

"I love you. I know we're meant to be together. All that stuff that happened, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I love you. I know the way you look at me. I know you love me too," she continued.

"Ross, what is she talking about? Get her out of here now!" Emily shouted, starting to rush towards Rachel.

Rachel jumped back as Ross restrained Emily. 

"Wait, Emily, don't. Don't hurt her."

"What! Ross she's ruining our wedding!"

"Rachel, I'm getting married. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't know how to. It doesn't matter, Ross. Look, I know I'm late." She started crying a little, but tried to hold it back. 

Emily looked frightened. She was crying now too.

"I know I'm late, but please hear me out. I know you love me. I know you do. So love me, choose me."

Ross pulled away from Emily and moved close to Rachel. He turned towards his best men who couldn't give him an answer. They shook their heads. 

"Rach, I, I." He didn't know. Confusion. Maybe she was right. Emily was a way of just trying to move on from her. It wasn't fair to Emily, but maybe he truly hadn't been thinking when he proposed to Emily. 

"I, I love you too." He smiled. 

She smiled back. She wanted to grab him right in front of all these people, but she knew she had to wait until they were alone. He was choosing her. He was going to love her.

"Ross! Noooooo!" Emily fell to her knees. 

Ross turned around to face her. He went back over to her and helped her up. Her face was red and full of tears. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Rachel's right. I do love her and I am the biggest ass in the world for doing this to you. I'm sorry." He couldn't even look at her in the eyes. 

She didn't answer him. She picked up her dress and marched to Rachel. 

"You bitch! Fuck you! You will rot forever!" She ran past her and down the aisle, out of the alter. Her parents stood up behind her and chased her. 

"You Americans are real fools. Emily knew nothing thinking she should marry one of you!" Emily's stepmother hollered at Rachel. 

So that was it. Ross stood there in shock, Rachel behind him. They looked around at the rest of the wedding guests, unsure of what to say.

"Well, guess it's over," the minister finally spoke.

The crowd began filing out. Ross' parents looked at him, at first appearing disapproving, but then smiling. They knew where his heart really was.

Monica stepped down and approached Rachel. 

"I didn't think you would do it, Hon."

Rachel looked down at the ground. She felt ashamed, but life was too short to not follow what you felt was right. Even if it meant possibly ruining another's life.

"But I'm glad you did. You guys are supposed to be together," Monica followed.

Rachel hugged her. 

"Thanks."

Chandler, Joey, Monica, and the other bridesmaids followed the rest of the guests as they made their way out of the building. 

So here they were. Ross still facing the other direction turned around to see her. In this romantic setting meant for two other lovers stood two former lovers who were about to be reunited. The lights and the stones all over the floor made them feel like they were in an enchanted castle. Two lovers were going to find each other again in a fairy tale setting.

He ran to her and grabbed her for the tightest hug he had ever given her. She returned the hug. It looked just like the one they had given each other only an hour before. When they both knew that they should be together but they were too afraid to admit how they felt. This time Rachel had been the one to profess her love, and she was not going to mess it up again.

"Sweetie," Ross whispered as he pulled himself out of the embrace. He grabbed her face and looked at it. He went in for a deep kiss on the lips. It lasted about ten seconds.

"Honey," she answered. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let you do it. I couldn't come here before and watch you marry her. Then I realized I had to try. I just had to."

"I know," he replied wiping a tear from her left eye. "I love you. We're not going to mess it up this time. This is for good. All that other stuff, we're gonna put it behind us," he agreed. He pulled her to him again, so amazed at what was actually happening. 

"What are you gonna do about Emily? Are you going to try and see her?"

"I don't think so. I just want to see you."

"Baby. Oh, baby. I want to just be with you and hold you forever. I love you so much," Rachel said softly. 

They kissed for a long time now. They were becoming reacquainted with each other. It had been months since they had felt each other's warm lips. They had tried to reunite but it just wasn't the time. Sure, they had fought so much since then. But it was only a way of disguising their pain. How do you let someone you love so much go like that? Especially when you still see them everyday.

"Let's have a night here, and we'll go home tomorrow," Ross mentioned.

"What about you're honeymoon? What are you going to do about that?"

"I'll give the plane tickets to Emily's parents to give to her. I don't think it'd be right to keep them."

"Yeah, probably not," Rachel agreed.

She took his hand and held it firmly. They turned and left this place. It was time for a new beginning. 


End file.
